


Не показалось

by Everwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SW 4.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: О кухнях, занавесках и дружеских пинках





	Не показалось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды krtsk на SW 4.0

Самый верный спутник уюта — тишина. Не звенящий пустотой воздух, а тихий белый шум мира вокруг. Тот самый, который будит лучше чашки кофе, ласковый, трогает слух, вливается мягкой волной в уши.

Кей обожает просыпаться так. Не от резкой трели будильника, которая гарантированно портит настроение на весь день, еще раньше, чем успеешь разлепить глаза, а вот так, медленно выплывая из дремы в реальность, постепенно осознавая себя в пространстве. Чувства просыпаются тоже неспешно, понемногу, и Кей хмурится, сообразив, что под утро с него опять стянули одеяло.

Куроо рядом негромко ворчит, потягивается с хрустом, закидывает руку Кею поперек спины.

— Холодно, — бурчит тот. На самом деле, ни капельки не холодно. В игру «утяни одеяло» они играли по очереди. Поздняя весна радовала теплыми погожими днями, солнце грело, просвечивая сквозь тонкие шторы.

Куроо тихо смеется. Голос хриплый со сна, и Кей покрывается мурашками.

— Я отмщен. Ночью замерз до ужаса, знаешь ли. Потому что кто-то изображал гусеницу.

Кей дергается, когда широкая жесткая ладонь гладит ягодицы.

— Пододвинулся бы под бок, не замерз бы, — зевает Кей. Куроо согласно мычит, перекатывается и наваливается сверху.

— Жестокий, жестокий Цукки. Я мог замерзнуть насмерть, ну пожалей меня.

— Еще ногами потопай.

Куроо смеется и широко, медленно лижет между лопаток. Раз, другой, прихватывает зубами кожу. Кей понемногу плавится от странной ласки. Когда-то, помнится, шарахнулся с круглыми глазами, потому что, ну в самом деле, что за дурацкая манера. Потом привык. Не самое странное, что могло бы быть. К стояку, который упирается в поясницу, тоже, в общем-то, привык.

Каждый выходной, когда им обоим не надо никуда торопиться, начинается именно так: лениво, медленно, неспешно. Идеально.

— Кофе? — предлагает Куроо на ухо, не преминув прихватить его губами. Кей согласно мычит. Отвечать словами лень. — Сюда, или все же выползешь на кухню?

Кей — отчаянная сова, но всю жизнь вынужден притворяться жаворонком, и когда выдается случай, может спать до обеда, хоть и не любит настолько бездарно тратить время. Но научился. И не только этому.

Без Куроо холодно, и Кей просыпается окончательно. Он переворачивается и долго смотрит в потолок, пока с кожи окончательно не исчезает ощущение прикосновения. Свет в комнате ярко-желтый от почти летнего солнца. Постель быстро остывает, теряя живое тепло, и Кей с неохотой стаскивает себя с кровати. С кухни уже доносится знакомый запах, так что Кей идет по нему, словно ищейка. Кухня тесная, со смешными желтыми обоями. Когда Куроо поступал в университет, таскал Кея по всем съемным, выискивая какую-то «ту самую», и именно в кухню он влюбился напрочь. Кей тогда не понимал, на кой Куроо везде водит его за собой. Дошло гораздо позже, перед третьим годом старшей школы, когда Куроо после первого секса, жутко неловкого, горячечным шепотом обещал, что все будет хорошо, ну серьезно, такая ерунда, будет лучше, научатся оба, «мы же попробуем, да, попробуем еще раз, потому что ты такой…»

Как тут отказать? Да и зачем?

Кей садится на высокий стул, потягивается, наблюдая, как Куроо, мурлыча под нос какую-то попсовую мелодию, колдует над кофе и завтраком.

— Я есть не хочу, — говорит Кей.

— Я хочу.

Солнце заглядывает в окна, греет голую спину, и разморенный Кей дремлет на столе, убаюканный мелодичным мурчанием и бесконечным уютным утром. Просыпается, когда чашка со стуком опускается почти перед носом.

— Засоня, — ласково хмыкает Куроо, ведет кончиками пальцев по скуле, гладит затылок, шею. Глаза закрываются сами, и Кей запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло, прекрасно зная, что Куроо не устоит. И точно: горячие мягкие губы прижимаются к шее, еще раз, уже ниже, ниже. Куроо выцеловывает ключицы, и Кею отчаянно не хочется открывать глаза. Вот бы прямо сейчас затащить Куроо обратно в постель еще на полдня. Но это успеется. Он отстраняется, коротко поцеловав колючий подбородок, придвигает чашку поближе. Занят, видишь? Куроо смеется, и Кей прячет улыбку.

О них никто не знал. Кей и сам долго не въезжал, что вообще происходит. Он настолько не ждал подставы, что когда Куроо начал проявлять повышенное внимание, считал, что тот просто готовит соперника Некоме на будущий год, так сказать, чтобы точно не расслаблялись. Ну или по каким-то своим соображениям; Кею до сих пор трудно иногда понять, что происходит в этой голове. Ситуация прояснилась, когда Ямагучи, узнав об очередном чисто случайном визите, заикаясь, спросил, не нужна ли помощь. Он ведь может дать ключи от дома, родителей нет, сам переночует у Мамору, тот давно звал в гости, зависнуть на всю ночь за какой-то новой игрой, можно и вообще без предлога, а Цукки сможет остаться с Куроо наедине…

Кей негромко хмыкает. На любопытный взгляд через стол пожимает плечами.

— Вспоминаю, как начали встречаться.

Куроо фыркает и продолжает уплетать омлет, но Кей знает, что ему было тогда дико обидно. Это он помнит прекрасно. Куроо молчал две недели, пока окончательно не поверил, что предыдущие месяцы Кей вообще не понимал, что от него хотят.

— Тогда было вообще не смешно. Я себя извращенцем чувствовал.

Кей тянется через стол, касается ладони Куроо. Пальцы тут же сплетаются, и Куроо качает головой.

— А еще я радовался, как идиот, когда ты сказал, что не против.

Кей ухмыляется.

— Я это прекрасно помню.

И помнит, как все-таки благодарил Ямагучи за пинки в нужную сторону и очередную вспышку недовольства. Тот всегда совершенно точно знал, когда и что следует говорить, чтобы у Кея открылись глаза и он прекратил прятать голову в песок, как привык.

Куроо гладит острые костяшки большим пальцем, смотрит с интересом.

— Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что у тебя тонкие пальцы. Я матч с Шираторизавой смотрел, и мне на блоках постоянно хотелось закрыть глаза.

— Нормальные у меня пальцы, — возражает Кей, и Куроо многозначительно ухмыляется.

— О, я в курсе.

Кею хочется вылить кофе на вихрастую башку.

Ветер проникает в приоткрытое окно, надувает парусом занавески. Кей скользит взглядом по не таким уж и кошмарным желтым обоям. Помнится, тогда Куроо лишь рассмеялся на вопрос, что же такого в этой злосчастной кухне, и, глядя в глаза, ответил, что ему просто нравится желтый цвет. И золотой, конечно же. И вообще, все его оттенки. И смотрел, смотрел, пристально и внимательно, словно искал что-то. Или уже нашел и пытался убедиться, что не показалось.

Не показалось, думает Кей. Все правильно.


End file.
